Blood vessels are the means by which oxygen and nutrients are supplied to living tissues and waste products removed from living tissue. Angiogenesis is the process by which new blood vessels are formed, as reviewed, for example, by Folkman and Shing, J. Biol. Chem. 267 (16), 10931-10934 (1992). Thus angiogenesis is a critical process. It is essential in reproduction, development and wound repair. However, inappropriate angiogenesis can have severe consequences. For example, it is only after many solid tumors are vascularized as a result of angiogenesis that the tumors begin to grow rapidly and metastasize. Because angiogenesis is so critical to these functions, it must be carefully regulated in order to maintain health. The angiogenesis process is believed to begin with the degradation of the basement membrane by proteases secreted from endothelial cells (EC) activated by mitogens such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) and basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF). The cells migrate and proliferate, leading to the formation of solid endothelial cell sprouts into the stromal space, then, vascular loops are formed and capillary tubes develop with formation of tight junctions and deposition of new basement membrane.
In the adults, the proliferation rate of endothelial cells is typically low compared to other cell types in the body. The turnover time of these cells can exceed one thousand days. Physiological exceptions in which angiogenesis results in rapid proliferation occurs under tight regulation are found in the female reproduction system and during wound healing.
The rate of angiogenesis involves a change in the local equilibrium between positive and negative regulators of the growth of microvessels. Abnormal angiogenesis occurs when the body loses its control of angiogenesis, resulting in either excessive or insufficient blood vessel growth. For instance, conditions such as ulcers, strokes, and heart attacks may result from the absence of angiogenesis normally required for natural healing. On the contrary, excessive blood vessel proliferation may favor tumor growth and spreading, blindness, psoriasis and rheumatoid arthritis.
The therapeutic implications of angiogenic growth factors were first described by Folkman and colleagues over two decades ago (Folkman, N. Engl. J. Med., 285:1182-1186 (1971)). Thus, there are instances where a greater degree of angiogenesis is desirable--wound and ulcer healing. Recent investigations have established the feasibility of using recombinant angiogenic growth factors, such as fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family (Yanagisawa-Miwa, et al., Science, 257:1401-1403 (1992) and Baffour, et al., J Vasc Surg, 16:181-91 (1992)), endothelial cell growth factor (ECGF)(Pu, et al., J Surg Res, 54:575-83 (1993)), and more recently, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) to expedite and/or augment collateral artery development in animal models of myocardial and hindlimb ischemia (Takeshita, et al., Circulation, 90:228-234 (1994) and Takeshita, et al., J Clin Invest, 93:662-70 (1994)).
Conversely, there are also instances, where inhibition of angiogenesis is desirable. For example, many diseases are driven by persistent unregulated angiogenesis. In arthritis, new capillary blood vessels invade the joint and destroy cartilage. In diabetes, new capillaries invade the vitreous, bleed, and cause blindness. Ocular neovascularization is the most common cause of blindness. Tumor growth and metastasis are angiogenesis-dependent. A tumor must continuously stimulate the growth of new capillary blood vessels for the tumor itself to grow.
The current treatment of these diseases is inadequate. Agents which prevent continued angiogenesis, e.g, drugs (TNP-470), monoclonal antibodies and antisense nucleic acids, are currently being tested. However, new agents that inhibit angiogenesis are need.
Recently, the feasibility of gene therapy for modulating angiogenesis has been demonstrated. For example, promoting angiogenesis in the treatment of ischemia was demonstrated in a rabbit model and in human clinical trials with VEGF using a Hydrogel-coated angioplasty balloon as the gene delivery system. Successful transfer and sustained expression of the VEGF gene in the vessel wall subsequently augmented neovascularization in the ischemic limb (Takeshita, et al., Laboratory Investigation, 75:487-502 (1996); Isner, et al., Lancet, 348:370 (1996)). In addition, it has been demonstrated that direct intramuscular injection of DNA encoding VEGF into ischemic tissue induces angiogenesis, providing the ischemic tissue with increased blood vessels (U.S. Ser. No. 08/545,998; Tsurumi et al., Circulation, In Press).
Alternative methods for regulating angiogenesis are still desirable for a number of reasons. For example, it is believed that native endothelial cell (EC) number and/or viability decreases over time. Thus, in certain patient populations, e.g., the elderly, the resident population of ECs that is competent to respond to administered angiogenic cytokines may be limited.
Moreover, while agents promoting or inhibiting angiogenesis may be useful at one location, they may be undesirable at another location. Thus, means to more precisely regulate angiogenesis at a given location are desirable.